Hermoso
by Sayo Rio
Summary: Perseguido por sus sirvientes y repudiado por su familia, Itachi no imaginó que un rayo de rebelde y corrupta luz quisiera apoderarse de su correcta oscuridad.  Dedicado a Sol .


**Se titula:** Hermoso.

**Lo escribió:** Sayo Rio.

**Con la pareja:** Deidara/Itachi.

**Se resume en:** Decidido a obtener la libertad de decidir a qué atarse, Itachi trama junto a Sasuke la huida que ninguno de su clan ha imaginado jamás. Perseguido por sus sirvientes y repudiado por su familia, no hubiera podido imaginar que un rayo de rebelde y corrupta luz estuviera dispuesto a destruir su correcta oscuridad.

**Copyright:** Naruto es una creación de Masashi Kishimoto, quien junto a otros adjuntos es el único que recibe una bonificación económica por todo aquello relativo a esta serie anime. Esta historia es de mi creación, y aunque no recibo ninguna bonificación económica por la misma, espero que de igual manera sean respetados mis derechos de autor.

**En un rating de:** No menores de 13 años.

**Es una historia tipo:** One-shot.

**¿Está completo?:** Sí.

**Advierto que:** Hay Slash (relaciones homosexuales), no tiene línea temporal.

**Recomiendo que:** Por favor, tengan en cuenta que TODOS LOS ESCRITORES TENEMOS DERECHO A SABER QUÉ SE OPINA DE NUESTRAS HISTORIAS, SEA CON UN COMENTARIO, FAVORITE O ALERT. No dejen de compartir las ideas de que tengan al respecto de esta historia.

**Les aclaro que: **Por primera vez no tengo mucho que aclarar, así que decidí dedicarle esta travesía (porque no fue nada fácil plantear este trozo perdido en el tiempo) al innombrable, y a Sol (no puedo darte otro gato, pero puedo darte una historia).

_**Hermoso por Sayo Rio**_

–Tú también eres hermoso –escuchó que le elogiaban. Curioso, dirigió su negro mirar alrededor, pero no encontró alguna persona además de él mismo. Giró sorprendido, después de todo no recordaba que alguna vez un hombre le hubiese hablado de esa manera.

La luminosidad de su cabello y su mirada, dorado y azul, era asombrosa. Como el mismo cielo. Tal vez demasiada para sus enfermos ojos negros e increíbles para un día tan nublado.

–Creo que incluso podría enamorarme de ti –al parecer también era demasiado sincero.

¿Cómo un joven podía ofrecer tal… Resplandor? Podría ser peligroso, lo más práctico sería alejarse. Sin más, comenzó a correr mirándole de refilón; no es una gran idea darle la espalda completamente al enemigo.

–¡No, no te vayas! ¡Vengo por encargo de Sasuke! –las duras, exigentes palabras lograron que se detuviera. ¿Este rubio joven fue enviado por su tonto hermano menor…? Considerando que no tenía nada que perder, volteó a ver al extraño. Utilizando sus manos le preguntó dónde estaba su consanguíneo. Mirándole con curiosidad, el rubio preguntó-: ¿Eres sordomudo? –negó inmediatamente con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño ante lo obvio. El otro joven sonrió notando su error, pero no por ello dejando de lado su arrogancia-. Sólo mudo, entonces 'hn –tanteó la zona discretamente con la mirada. Al parecer la soledad era absoluta, sin embargo no cometería la equivocación de confiarse–. No podemos cumplir con el contrato aquí, por favor sígueme –prácticamente ordenó, ofreciéndole el brazo derecho para que se sostuviera como si fuera una chica. Él levantó una ceja irónica, puesto que era imposible negar que entre los dos el rubio poseía el aspecto más andrógino; empero, alentado por la actitud segura y concreta que éste emanaba, acomodó sus manos como una perfecta dama en aquél brazo musculoso. Después de todo, lo afeminado parecía ser sólo una cubierta.

Ambos caminaron hasta la avenida, donde esperaron hasta que el rubio encontró un taxi. Le abrió la puerta para que entrase primero e incluso se encargó de darle al taxista las indicaciones de su hogar. ¿Hacía cuanto que no tenía a algún encargado de su familia siguiendo este mismo patrón, sólo que generándole el efecto contrario que este joven: una ola de inconformismo? No pudo evitar llevantar la mano derecha y colocar la palma abierta sobre su corazón en un ademán afectado. Pese al tiempo transcurrido, las costumbres seguían marcando huella en su día a día.

–Es innegable que eres un aristócrata –dijo el joven. Desconcertado, dirigió su rostro en blanco hasta él para observar la intensa mirada que este le dedicaba–. Es… Un intenso placer sólo miraros. A tu hermano y a ti 'hn –aclaró, creyéndolo necesario. Una sonrisa arrogante se perfiló en su rostro al darse cuenta de que su tímido oyente le rehuyó la mirada violentamente debido a un ligerísimo sonrojo-. Ustedes son como el arte hecho carne –agregó sólo por el gusto de verle tensarse.

Al estacionar el taxi, el rubio se tomó la libertad de pagar, abrirle la puerta e incluso ofrecerle de nuevo su brazo derecho.

-Es por seguridad –le aclaró al sentir su fría mirada. Afortunadamente, sus ojos aún no habían perdido el toque. Sin ánimos de discutir el asunto, asumió su posición de damisela hasta la entrada del edificio, donde se separó para introducir la llave en la reja.

Aunque la residencia no era comparable con la honorable casa donde antes habitaba, la discreta seguridad que ofrecía lo convertía en un lugar apropiado para su situación: huyendo de su linaje, repudiado por su clan, perseguido por sus sirvientes. Encajonado en una situación en la que nunca esperó verse envuelto, pero que era la única salida a la vida asfixiante de heredero que hasta hace dos años llevaba.

Él, Itachi, no sentía que había nacido para tener controlado cada aspecto de su existencia por su familia, trabajar para nunca utilizar el dinero fruto de su esfuerzo en otorgarse placer, casarse con una dama a la que nunca podría compartir su favoritismo por los hombres, o procrear otros individuos que soportaran la misma pesada carga que él. Su deseo era ferviente: conocer el mundo, encontrar alguien que pudiera amarlo, hallar un oficio agradable, disfrutar su vida; de otro modo no le encontraba sentido el aprender cinco idiomas, entender sobre diversos temas nacionales e internacionales, o poseer las mejores calificaciones que su clan haya visto. ¿De qué servía ser perfecto, servicial y trabajador, si no había nada por lo que luchar? ¿Si no era libre para ser él mismo?

Tal vez el problema no era su clan, que había mantenido las mismas formas durante largos períodos de prosperidad, sino él que quería ser libre de todo para poder elegir a qué atarse. Afortunadamente para sus delirios, su tonto hermano menor Sasuke compartía un sentimiento diferente, poderoso e incontrolable de aferrarse a la familia; extrañamente aquella misma que nunca lo había tomado en cuenta mientras él estuvo allí llenando todos los espacios vacíos con su oscuridad, como una oveja negra. Pero Sasuke sabía que cuando no estuviera sería su turno para tomar el lugar de heredero, y así se lo hizo saber a su atormentado hermano mayor, junto a quien planeó la huida que ningún otro miembro había siquiera pensado con anterioridad. Sin importar el resentimiento que había acumulado tras años de indiferencia paternal, no podía quedarse sentando mientras Itachi le confesaba su desazón por vida, mientras se marchitaba lentamente. Y al final todos ganaban, lástima que la familia aún no lo entendiera así. Oh, bueno no se puede complacer a todos.

Debido a la paranoia colectiva se les había hecho imposible ponerse en contacto durante esos dos años en los que Itachi había mantenido un perfil bajo trabajando en una librería, cambiado de nombre y obtenido una nueva identidad. Al parecer las medidas de seguridad habían servido y su clan había disminuido la urgencia de la búsqueda, de otro modo el atractivo rubio que caminaba detrás de él no lo habría buscado en representación de su hermano. No había forma en que le hubiese encontrado, sabido su dirección y por quién hablar; en caso de haber sido entrenado para hallarlo no contaría con esa real espontaneidad, ni se sentiría tan permisivo a su alrededor.

Prontamente estuvieron dentro del pequeño departamento, y siguiendo las normas de cortesía, Itachi preguntó a su acompañante–: ¿Desea té, o algo más de beber?

–Muy poco típico, en realidad, pero té está bien –respondió sentándose a sus anchas en el único sillón. Bastante bonito por cierto; aún en la delicada situación en que se encontraba, el Uchiha mantenía los aspectos de su personalidad que su hermano le expresó: fino, serio, callado. Delicado de maneras. Inevitablemente sonrió, extrayendo un cigarro de su pantalón, observando sólo entonces el perchero frente a él. Burlándose de sí mismo con una mueca, se levantó para colgar su abrigo negro, percatándose de que el otro joven desaparecía tras una cortina de palos de bambú.

Rápidamente Itachi estuvo de vuelta con un servicio de té, unas galletas y un cenicero. Apenas ambos tuvieron una tasa llena en sus manos, el rubio colocó la caja de cigarros en la mesa, como mudo ofrecimiento; encendiendo el suyo.

Dejando las cortesías atrás, el moreno cuestionó–: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El interpelado le miró largos segundos a los ojos, esos profundos pozos de oscuridad, y respondió con voz ronca, masculina–: Deidara.

–¿Qué desea mi hermano que me comuniques?

–En realidad no me dejó ese tipo de información, aunque supongo que puedes saberlo si buscas un poco por internet. Empresarios así de importantes no pasan desapercibidos fácilmente –sólo para incomodar un poco al otro, los sometió a un corto silencio. Viendo que el efecto no se producía, continuó con el informe–: Sasuke sólo desea saber cómo te encuentras, que le des algo donde contactarte, y me pidió que te entregara esto –arrojó sobre la mesa central un grueso sobre.

–Entonces, ¿Es un buen tiempo para que nos acerquemos?

–Él cree que sí, Fugaku parece por fin haberse dado por vencido –respondió exhalando el humo por la nariz.

–Espera un momento –pidió Itachi, levantándose en el acto y desapareciendo por el corredor de la izquierda.

Deidara se dedicó a observar la sobria decoración, que si no fuera por los detalles que delataban que había sido realizada por su actual dueño, no podría conectar con nada. No había fotos por ningún lado, documentos de mérito propio, desorden o polvo típico de una casa habitada. Aunque ahora estuviera viviendo de incógnito en Nueva Zelanda, al parecer las costumbres japonesas formaban parte de Itachi. Definitivamente, no sólo era hermoso sino interesante.

Un papel alzado frente a su único ojo visible detuvo su inspección. Lo tomó inmediatamente abriéndolo, para observar una serie de símbolos dibujados en su interior.

–¿Qué es esto? –preguntó mosqueado, aflorando un poco de su mal carácter.

–La dirección en la que mi hermano podrá encontrarme –respondió calmadamente Itachi, sentándose junto a él cruzando una pierna al mejor estilo inglés y tomando su tasa de vuelta, para dar un pausado sorbo.

–¿Tan rápido quieres deshacerte de mí? –arrojó con sorna.

–Si esa es tu manera de verlo… Entonces tienes un entendimiento muy acertado.

–Vaya, y yo que pensé que ahora que escapaste de tu papi comenzarías a vivir de verdad.

–¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando?

–¿De qué más, Uchiha? De que eres marica.

–¿Cómo… Cómo lo supiste? –preguntó palideciendo. La tasa entre sus manos sufrió un ligerísimo temblor sólo delatado por el tintineo de la porcelana –. Te exijo me expliques de qué estás hablando –imperó aplicando una voz plana.

–¿Cómo no saberlo? Algunos tenemos un radar para reconocernos, ¿Sabes? –sorprendido, Itachi no discutió. Deidara soltó sólo un bufido entretenido–. Me has estado comiendo con la mirada desde que nos encontramos, estoy aquí en tu casa y no eres capaz de decirme que quieres que te coja, aquí en el sillón.

Anonado, indignado, Itachi se levantó, y dejando la tasa en la mesa, hasta la puerta caminó. Con un ademán más fuerte de lo acostumbrado, abrió la puerta y murmuró–: Vete.

–No seas estúpido Uchiha, cierra la puerta. Es peligroso –advirtió.

–No lo será si avanzas rápidamente –contradijo. Molesto, Deidara resopló; después de ponerse en pie, hasta la puerta se dirigió. Y al llegar frente a Itachi en vez de cerrar la puerta, le jaló de la muñeca y la puerta cerró.

–Esto está completamente fuera de lugar –repuso indignado. A tan corta distancia, su enfermedad visual le permitía entender el gesto burlón en la boca de su contraparte. Sin embargo, inesperadamente quedó sorprendido al ver cómo esa mueca desaparecía y los rasgos de aquel joven llamado Deidara se relajaban, a la par que su mirada se transformaba en un intenso poso de concentración contemplándolo, analizándolo, recorriéndolo por entero. Su ser se estremeció, y su postura agraviada mutó a una serenidad superficial, antónima al alocado camino que su sangre realizaba en el interior de su cuerpo.

–De los dos, tú eres más perfecto.

–¿Disculpa?

–Debería disculparme yo al mirarte, pero es inevitable: el arte fue hecho para ser admirado –sentenció Deidara sin ninguna emoción aparente en su voz, pero sus ojos, oh, sus ojos eran monstruos incontrolables que deseaban devorarlo entero. Gravar en su retina cada minúsculo detalle–. Permíteme moldearte como una mano a la arcilla, rozarte como un pincel al lienzo, tocarte como el grafito al papel. Y perpetuar tu efímera belleza por siempre –adjuntado a sus palabras, sólo se dedicó a trazar las líneas en el rostro de Itachi con el ademán más delicado posible, casi temiendo que su melancólica hermosura se desvaneciera antes de poder preservarla.

E Itachi, tan poco acostumbrado a siquiera ser mirado a los ojos, sólo pudo mantener los sentidos despiertos y su voz dormida, cediendo sin apenas darse cuenta el control de sí mismo. Abandonando a un desconocido rincón de su mente las enseñanzas de su clan, las maneras de su cultura, la rigidez de su personalidad. Abandonándose a sí mismo, puesto que era incapaz de sólo reaccionar ante la rebelde y corrupta luz que deseaba apoderarse de su recta oscuridad, arrasar con esta.

Por primera vez en su vida tenía un anhelo, un deseo profundo, genuino, conciso: deseaba que esta luminosidad incorrecta, este ser llamado Deidara le atrajera hacia la libertad y la ausencia del temor, guiándole hasta la salvación de sí mismo.

_Acabose._

__**Notas finales: **Se que ya lo dije en grande arriba pero... ¡SI ESTA HISTORIA LES DEJÓ UN PENSAMIENTO, UN SENTIMIENTO O LOS HIZO QUERER PEGARME UN TIRO, DEJEN UN COMENTARIO =D!


End file.
